This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cRescue Requesting Method in Bluetooth(trademark) Systemxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on May 24, 2001 and assigned Serial No. 2001-28598, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rescue requesting method, and in particular, to a rescue requesting method using Bluetooth(trademark) wireless communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of wireless communication technology, most people have at least one wireless communication terminal. Because these wireless communication terminals enable communications anywhere anytime, they are widely used, for example, for voice calls and data communication. Especially, the portability of the wireless communication terminals makes them useful for help in emergencies, namely, the implementation of an emergency xe2x80x9c911xe2x80x9d call.
Traditionally, in case of an emergency, a caller requests rescue by pressing a single hot key button or some buttons in a predetermined order on his wireless communication terminal. The terminal then automatically dials the other party (e.g., police or a fire rescue team) and transmits a rescue request message to the other party. Though the emergency rescue operation must be done very fast in view of its nature, the conventional rescue method requires a basic call set-up and involves a delay in the rescue operation when the emergency caller is remote from the other party even if the emergency call is set up and the rescue request is successfully responded. Therefore, there is a pressing need for a more simple, faster rescue requesting method.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of requesting rescue using a Bluetooth(trademark)-enabled wireless communication terminal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of requesting rescue to other Bluetooth(trademark)-enabled wireless communication terminals within the same piconet by a Bluetooth(trademark)-enabled wireless communication terminal.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a rescue requesting method using Bluetooth(trademark) wireless communication technology. One of a plurality of Bluetooth(trademark) devices that form a network generates a message packet requesting an emergency rescue in an emergency and transmits the message packet to the other Bluetooth(trademark) devices in the network. A Bluetooth(trademark) device receiving the message packet performs a predetermined rescue request operation in response of the message packet.